Summer Falls
by Mr. Shadows
Summary: The Doctor discovers Summer Falls by Amelia Williams when he comes back for Clara the next morning. And when he reads it, how does he react? What happens once he has sealed his own future? Can he save Clara from the fate he led her into?
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching today's episode back and I noticed the book Clara picked up was called Summer Falls, and guess who by? Only Amelia Williams! Seeing as 'Chapter 11' is best, I thought I'd explore that fact in fan fiction.**

**Oh, and just to point out, I was just on the Doctor Who website and I've read that it's been confirmed - David Tennant (10) and Billie Piper (Rose) are returning to our screens for the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary!**

**Enjoy this short chapter introducing my ideas, and if you don't like Doctor/Clara please excuse the fact that the Doctor is going to have fallen in love with Clara by the end of this story. With no mention of River. I used to like her, but Moffat is kind of using her for plots too much and she's becoming boring. It's time she gets the boot, I think!**

Summer Falls

* * *

Chapter One

Once upon a time, the Doctor's companions were normal people. Normal people with normal jobs and normal ambitions that would never have been achieved without him and _one life._

But he had to go and pick the absurd ones now, didn't he? Extraordinary people that just do not make sense, and that's why he takes them.

And he just had to fall in love with her.

'You should go to sleep,' he said. 'Because you're safe now. I promise.'

Clara grinned and closed the window.

As the Doctor got back to work, she poked her head back out. 'Are you guarding me?'

'Well... Yes. Yes I am.'

She giggled and the Doctor smirked.

He couldn't help it. It was that feeling you get, when you don't know how much you're prepared to do for somebody but you're willing to test it. If there was anything he would do for the rest of his life, it would be to keep this beautiful, fantastic, impossible girl safe from harm. And nothing would stop him.

It was wrong. So wrong, and in so many ways, but he knew since he found her again in Victorian London. He could not let Clara Oswald go. At least... not like the others. He promised himself that _this _version of Clara was not going anywhere, even if it killed him.

* * *

Clara checked the time. 7 o'clock. She had been awake since five in the morning, packing her suitcase ready for seven.

And sure enough, a racket came from downstairs.

The doorbell was being continuously rung as the Doctor screamed for Clara at the top of his voice.

After practically flying down the stairs, Clara flung open the door.

The Doctor laughed. 'Hello! It's me! I'm back! How have you been, made up your mind yet, can I come in? 'Course I can. Actually, no time to stop, into my snogging booth - I-I mean TARDIS, that's what it's called see, stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, because it's a time machine and it travels in space too, and it's the most powerful ship in the Universe, couldn't have it fall into the wrong hands, and I've told you all that haven't I?'

Clara laughed. 'Yep.'

'So...? You coming then?' the Doctor asked.

'You can carry this then.' Clara shoved a large bag full of clothes into the Doctor's arms, sending him bright red in the face and almost toppling over.

'Hnnf!' he cried.

'Alright with that?' she smirked, closing the door behind her.

'Yeeeeeahh.' He was becoming purple now.

'Come on then. Places to go, people to see. No time to lose, eh, Time Lord?'

The Doctor nodded. He watched Clara enter the TARDIS, and as soon as she closed the doors, he dropped the bag to the ground and bent over, back arched, massaging his spine as if to ease the pain.

And then he stood bolt upright.

Something had dawned on him.

Something big and important and very _very _odd that he couldn't quite find the answer too.

He furrowed his brows.

'Did you just call me "Time Lord"?!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Fantastic response yesterday! Thanks to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed. I really hope you enjoyed it, and in this chapter there shall be yet more Clara mysteries piled onto the Heaped Hill of Clara Mysteriousness. No... no, sorry, that last bit escaped me. But the point still stands!**

* * *

Chapter Two

The Doctor, forgetting about Clara's bag, sprinted the short rest of the way into the TARDIS.

'You just called me Time Lord!' He said.

'Yes... So?' she responded.

'I've not _told you _that I'm a Time Lord.'

'Yes you did. On the plane. We were crashing.' Clara made a surprisingly accurate impression of the Doctor. ' "I'm the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord from outer space, I'm a thousand years old, I have two hearts and I _can't fly a plane, _can you?'

'I said "alien", not "Time Lord".'

'Don't argue with me, Doctor.'

The Doctor pulled a face and stood closer to Clara, nose to nose, squaring up to her. 'Who are you?' he murmured.

'Clara Oswald. Nothing more, nothing less. And _you_ need to stop worrying and go and get my bag.'

He turned on his heel and exited the TARDIS.

Clara sighed.

How much longer until he knew?

* * *

There was definitely something he hadn't noticed.

Something off about that girl that made him feel nervous inside, like she knew something he didn't.

And that doesn't happen very often.

Dismissing it, he picked up her bag and struggled to get back inside.

'What have you got in here, bricks?!' he asked, dropping it again.

'J-just a few clothes. Nothing special,' she said hurriedly.

'You know,' said the Doctor. 'There's been many. So, so many, but _you_... You're different. And at the moment I don't know whether good or bad, but Clara Oswald I _promise you _that _whatever_ you're hiding from me, I _will_ find out. Do you understand me?'

Clara stood in awe. Maybe hiding the truth from him would create more danger.

More suffering.

Besides. In the book, he reads it. She gives him Summer Falls and he reads it himself.

That way her fate will be sealed.

'I need to explain,' she sighed, and smiled weakly at the Doctor.

'I'm listening.'

* * *

'

'What are you doing? She'll die!' Rory cried.

'Without me she wouldn't exist, Rory. I know what I'm doing. Leave me to it.' Amy reassured him.

'Just don't take her away from him like you did with Susan.'

'Rory, without me there would be no Susan. No Doctor, no Clara, no _you_. The Doctor is a fictional character created by me, and I have to end Eleven's reign well. I've already written that she reads it and shows it to the Doctor. He'll assure her death.'

'You're deciding who lives and who dies!'

'No Rory, I'm creating them. Nobody dies. Even Melody isn't real.'

'Don't you dare say that!'

'It's true! I create the Doctor's lives. Whatever I write happens. Clara has to die, Eleven has to lose!'

'Please Amy!' Rory tried to snatch Amy's typewriter.

'You're lucky I wrote _you _into it.'

Rory bowed his head. Amy, knowing she had won, continued typing.

* * *

**Firstly, please respect the fact that I do love Amy very much. She's wonderful. But this Dark-Amy is kind of needed so as to fit in the fact that Summer Falls is written by Amelia Williams.**

**So is it clear yet? Amy is creating the Doctor. She decides his life by writing it, and once he sees it, destiny is sealed.**

**It's all very timey-wimey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm enjoying writing this. So many twists! :D**

* * *

Chapter Three

'There's a book. Eleven chapters, eleven deaths - one man. A Time Lord from the planet Gallibay - or something like that - called the Doctor.'

'Who's the author?' Said the Doctor.

'Dunno. Can't remember. American, though, I think. I'm sure I heard she came from New York... early 1930s.' Clara dismissed it as if it was nothing of importance, but the Doctor remained firm on the topic.

'Get me it. Summer Falls, get me it!'

Clara grabbed her case and rummaged through it.

'You brought it with you?' asked the Doctor.

'I bring it everywhere with me. And now I've found you, I need it more than ever. I just had to play the fool yesterday - pretend I hadn't a clue who you were.'

'Is that what you've been doing every time?'

'What?'

'Each time I met you, Clara. Different time zones - future, past, now present. And every time you didn't remember me?'

Clara didn't seem to be worried that the Doctor had met alternate hers. In fact, she seemed quite fascinated.

'Really? I can do that? That is _so _cool!'

* * *

He knew he shouldn't, but he did. She's 24 years old from Earth with... well, three lives so far, and he's over a thousand from Gallifrey with thirteen lives according to Gallifreyan law. That didn't matter though - there's surely some way he can work around that.

Despite all this, there was still that need. That passion he had never quite understood that strung far more emotions than even the best of friendships could. And possibly for the first time ever in his lives, he had discovered its meaning.

The Doctor was in love.

* * *

She tossed him the book with a colourful front cover on it. It was entitled "Summer Falls" with a big fancy font and golden lettering.

He turned it over so that he could check the book's spine. The Doctor's heart skipped a beat and his eyes fixed onto that one position.

'What is it? What's wrong?' asked Clara.

He attempted to speak but found his mouth was dry.

'Doctor?'

'By Amelia Williams,' he choked.

'Yes... Well, who is she?'

The Doctor laughed. 'Friend of mine. It's a long story. But she's only just met me, she doesn't have information about all the events in my life!'

He was unsure of this however. It was a fairly chunky novel.

The Doctor skimmed through the pages.

'Oh. Oh. Ohhhh.' his eyes widened. He reached the last ten pages, and let his thumb brush past them too. 'Oh dear.'

'What?'

'I've just locked in my own fate. And yours, for that matter.'

'How, though? You didn't actually _read _it.'

'Oh, but I did. Sad ending. And now that I've read it, destiny's been sealed.'

'HOW?'

'The more I read, the more I created. If I had left that book alone I wouldn't die soon.'

Clara stammered, 'but I've read it too. Does that mean...?'

The Doctor nodded.

'And there's one more thing,' he said. 'She can't know all of this information about me. It's impossible. But it's all there, it's all correct. Only one explanation for that. Me and you, Clara Oswald, are fictional characters. Everyone around you are fictional characters, everywhere you've ever been is a fictional scene, all created by the one person who has the ability to make her words seem real...'

Clara felt sick. This wasn't... it can't... she's not... None of this can be happening. She isn't a fictional character in a book! Her name is Clara Oswald! She's real! And she knew what was coming next, what the Doctor was about to say.

'...The author.'

* * *

Amy Pond lent back into her chair. She was pleased with herself, with the character she had created. 'She's perfect...' she muttered. 'Clara Oswald. Sexy independent genius. Who else was the Doctor supposed to fall for?'

She sipped up the last mouthful of her coffee and closed her eyes.

She must be allowed some time to relax. There's going to be a lot of action to create soon, after all!

* * *

**Like I said in the previous author's note, I do love Amy, but she's needed to be dark for me to continue this.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I wasn't too fond of it myself, but it's the best I've got. Please keep reviewing, you've been great so far! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a very short chapter, but you wouldn't know how many times I had to write and re-write this scene. It's so short but so very vital to the plot in every way, shape and form, and if I got a tiny part of it wrong it would have been catastrophic. At the moment I'm just hoping for the best. I think I've got it all set up, but if I don't, you'll be the first to know. :-)**

**Please, please, please keep reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter Four

'Where are we going?!' Clara cried.

Her head was spinning - not because she had discovered that she wasn't real, but because the TARDIS was more dangerous than her last flight.

'We're paying a visit to somebody,' said the Doctor over the noise the TARDIS was making. It was as if they were dolls inside a toy and on the outside a small child was shaking them roughly. The cloister bell was ringing, but then, of course it would, considering where he was going.

'Who?'

'If my theory is correct, the Time Lock can be broken. In the real world, it's not even there, but seeing as we are living in a fantasy in which all we see is real, in _our_ eyes. So that means no more running from my own people in a rackety old TARDIS. Oh, now wouldn't Tegan be so proud of me?'

'So is that who we're going to see?'

'Who, Tegan? Oh no, someone far more important, Clara...'

* * *

Now this _was _something Amy wanted to do. The idea of the Doctor being driven insane over the fact that after all this time, all these years, he isn't real. It's amazing. The book practically writes itself! You can picture his exact emotions, the floppy limbs flick of the fringe. It was all there. And it was all perfect.

She had never written for an incarnation such as this. So much fear and pain and love and sorrow, so much joy and personality and humour. The Doctor. _The _Doctor. Doctor Who.

It was such a shame she had to finish off Eleven so soon. It would have just been so easy to continue writing for him, he's such an easy character, and in many ways, he would let you mug him off as well.

All because she's Amy.

Such a perfect way to enjoy life. Writing a life of eleven different men, but with personalities so similar and spectacular, bubbling away with fun and excitement, content with exploring the Universe in a care-free way, saving planets and galaxies and Universes and Multiverses without a care in the world. A laid-back man, this Eleventh Doctor, but when you cross him, _that's _when the fun starts.

And boy, was she about to make him angry!

* * *

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!**_


End file.
